


Kaboom

by VictorKlee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, One Shot, roadrat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorKlee/pseuds/VictorKlee
Summary: A little celebration after a big explosion





	Kaboom

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this saved for a while and debated posting it. But after that short... well, here ya go!

Embers floated through the air. Flames ate away at random piles of scrap that were scattered randomly over the dirt. The smell of smoke and gunpowder still filled the air- it filled junkrat with life. He took in a deep breath through his nose and exhaled loudly.

He sighed dreamily, "ain't it beautiful, Hog?" 

Roadhog grunted, "you're gonna get cancer if you keep suckin' that shit up."

"I'd say it's worth it. Besides," he grabbed his mit of a hand, "doesn't it turn you on?"

Hog scoffed, but said nothing in return. 

Junkrat started to pull himself up the giant's arm, standing on the tip of his peg leg to get as close as possible. His nose brushed against his mask. 

"You always like to play hard to get, don't ya, Mako?"

He could feel Junkrat's warm breath against his neck and his lips just scrape his skin. He faintly licked the edge of his mask and Roadhog jerked back. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Come on! Take it off! Give me something to celebrate with!"

But he didn't budge, standing stiff like a concrete column. 

But junkrat wouldn't give up. He grabbed his hand again, bringing it to his face and littering it with little kisses. He started to suck at his knuckles and bite his nails. He suddenly engulfed two of his fingers with his mouth. It was all he could take. He sucked and messaged them with his tongue. 

Mako just watched him. He was slightly entertained, though he'd never admit it out loud. Junk started to bite his fingers and he decided he'd had enough. He yanked his hand out of his mouth and, before Junk could protest, grabbed him by the waist and hoisted him up. 

Junkrat didn't hesitate, yanking his mask off of his face and ramming their open mouths into each other. It started as just sloppy kissing; their lips out of sync and an entangled mess. Junk didn't take anytime to warm up and his tongue joined in. It slid under Roadhog's with no hesitation. Junkrats arms clumsily found their way around Mako's thick neck. Short sounds were exchanged through their throats with each billowing breath.

Junk's usual habit of hurrying from one thing to the next was suspended. He never wanted Roadhog's kisses to end. Those rare occasions that he'd pry out of him got him drunk on so many endorphins. Right now his only desire was to touch him, to stroke his face and feel his perfectly coarse skin.

For an instant he pulled away and arched up into his broad chest. They breathed heavily, the smog filling up their lungs again. 

"You see?" Junkrat chuckled between breaths, "that wasn't so hard."

Roadhog could hear the dirty smirk on his face even though his mask was pulled over his eyes. 

"Oh, Hoggie. We-"

He suddenly dropped Junkrat, who cursed as he hit the dirt. "I told you not to call me that."

"Oi, it's just a pet name- hey! Wait! Where ya goin?! HOGGIE!"


End file.
